Question: A yellow tie costs $$40$, which is $10$ times as much as a gold sweater costs. How much does the gold sweater cost?
The cost of the yellow tie is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 10$ $$40 \div 10 = $4$ A gold sweater costs $$4$.